Yoshida
| spanish voice = }} is the former lieutenant of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Raian Getsueikirite. She is currently a member of the Wolves. Appearance Yoshida is a dark complexioned Shinigami, standing nearly as tall as her captain, with long black hair, styled in dreadlocks, and a white headband wrapped around her forehead. When Raian initially found her in the Yoshida district, she wore a green military uniform, cut off above her stomach, green gloves with a gap open in the back, and military-style cargo pants. Draped over this, she wore a ragged cloak with a hood which frequently covered her head. After becoming a Shinigami, she continues to wear this garb, minus the cloak, with the addition of a standard Shinigami shihakushō, obi, and hakama. She also wears military-style boots, rather than the typical Shinigami . She carries her Zanpakutō on a sash, separate from her obi, strapped around her hip. Personality Yoshida is starkly different than her predecessors as lieutenant to of the 10th Division. Whereas the previous lieutenants have been, to some degree, carefree, Yoshida is a silent, serious, and determined individual. One of her defining traits is her silence. She rarely speaks, and when she does, her words are carefully chosen, sharp, and to the point; often times profound, even. As a result of her lifestyle prior to meeting Raian, she is ruthless and, at times, cruel. Yoshida is not afraid to take lives if necessary, though she has shown a weakness for children. She refuses to speak about the details of her past, even with people she trusts. The reasons for this are not yet known. Yoshida is also incredibly loyal, particularly towards Raian, who rescued her from one of the Rukongai's most lethal and ruthless district, as well as to the Shakyaryū Dojang and its students, though this may actually be an extension of her loyalty to Raian. Despite her often cold and callous personality, she has shown an above and beyond willingness to help those that she feels drawn to, even if they, initially, aren't willing to receive her help. She bares some similarity to Kenpachi Zaraki, in that she shows no interest in learning the name of her Zanpakutō; viewing it as a tool and weapon, if not an extension of her own abilities, rather than a partner, as most Shinigami see them. Despite this, she shows some attachment to it, as she becomes very agitated when she's forced to be without it. Yoshida also shows some humility, refusing a position as the new Kenpachi and captain of the 11th Division, though she states this is because she wants to serve under Raian as his solider. History Because of her refusal to reveal the details of her past, there is nothing known about Yoshida prior to meeting Raian in the Rukongai. She was found by Raian, roaming the violent streets of the Yoshida district. She didn't know her name and was using a sword she had stolen off of one of her former opponent's bodies to fight off the criminals that controlled the streets. Initially, Yoshida tried to fight Raian, but her skills were rough, due to the way in which she acquired them, and he eventually defeated her, though it was a long, dragged-out fight. After her defeat, she request Raian kill her. Instead, he offered her a place as his student; to use her skills and put herself at his right side. After careful reflection, Yoshida begrudgingly agreed, becoming his first student. According to Raian, he named her after the district he found her in. He then trained her extensively in the art of Zanjutsu, stating that he needed instructors other than himself at the Shakyaryū Dojang. Sometime after this training, she was made his lieutenant, due to his lack of one. He then forged a Zanpakutō for her, to replace the sword she had stolen back in the Rukongai, though she never showed any interest in using its special abilities, outside of its more novel uses. Plot Fanon Canon Extinction arc * Fanon Canon: Despairing Deserters Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a swordsman trained by Raian himself, a renowned master of the art of Zanjutsu, in addition to the extraordinary skill she already possessed as a swordsman, Yoshida is one of the few in Soul Society capable of engaging in a prolonged fight with her Captain. Even before her training, she was shown to be capable of effortlessly dispatching hardened and dangerous criminals in the Yoshida district for which she was named. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even when disarmed, Yoshida has demonstrated the ability to hold her own. The exact level of her capabilities has not been shown, but it was sufficient to hold off Raian, during their first encounter, for several moments after she had been disarmed, before he finally defeated her. * : Yoshida is said to have trained in this art. The extent of her abilities has yet to be shown. Great Spiritual Power: As a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Yoshida possesses considerable spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Yoshida's Zanpakutō remains without a name, due to her lack of interest in communing with the spirit, thereby learning its name. Due to this, it is still, technically, an . It takes the form of a katana with a circular guard, and a combination of black and green hilt. She wears it on a loose strap around her hips. * Shikai: Not Achieved. * Bankai: Not Achieved. Trivia * Yoshida is loosely based on from the television series, . * Yoshida shares similarities to Yachiru Kusajishi; both being females who earned their names from the district of the Rukongai they were found in. In addition, both men who found them were Captains/soon to be Captains. * Yoshida also bears many similarities to Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa in that, like them, she refused to move up in rank in order to serve at her Captain's side. * In addition to receiving her name from the district she was found in, it is possible Raian also named her after his sensei, who also bore the name "Yoshida". * Yoshida's theme song, as decided by the author, is "Narcissistic Cannibal" by , as well as the acoustic version by . Category:Gotei 13 Category:Lieutenants Category:Shinigami